Like The Old Days
by sharkBait17
Summary: Well this my first yaoi story. Sadly.. This one is edited, I put some paragraphs in it and edited it a bit. So hopefully it is better than before!


Gilbert sighed lightly, laying on his bed as she stared at the ceiling. Oz and Alice had gone out with Break for the evening, leaving the house to him. And nothing to do. A few moments of silence went by, when he heard the front door open. Just assuming that it was Oz and Alice coming home early, he continued to lay on his bed silently.

"Brother?" Vincents voice was heard, causing Gilbert to sit up in bed. "Vincent? What are you doing here?" he called from his bed. "Ah there you are brother. I was looking for you." He said, appearing in the doorway as he walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Gilbert looked at him skeptically. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, shifting his weight to his arms. "Just…visiting." Vincent said, running his hand along the sheets at the edge of the bed, watching his brothers every move. "Bro...ther." He whispered in a husky voice.

Gilbert was quite taken aback from his sudden change of mood, as he watched Vincent begin to get onto the bed. "O-Oi what are yo-" But his sentence was cut short, mainly from startlement, as Vincent pushed him down against the bed, pinning him there. "Doesn't this remind you of the old days?" he breathed into his ear. "O-Oi V-Vincent.." Gilbert muttered, trying to push his younger brother off him, but to no avail. Vincent smirked at Gilbert's weak attempt to push him off, as he trailed his finger down the side of his cheek, to his neck as he easily slipped the scarf off from around his neck. Opening his shirt, he trailed his finger across his scar on his chest. Taking a sharp intake of breath, Gilbert gripped onto the sheets of his bed. He wasn't sure what either he, nor Vincent was doing, but he couldn't bring himself to stop him.

Vincents smirk only grew, watching his older brother squirm beneath him, as the buldge in his pants grew, getting harder and harder to ignore. "Do you remember big brother?" he whispered, nipping at Gilberts ear lobe. "I-I've told you before. I don't remember anything from back then." He mumbled out meekly. "Well then..maybe I'll just have to jog your memory." He said, thrusting his hips into his. Gilbert felt his body shudder, as he began to feel something push up against his pants from the inside, his own hips twitching against Vincents. Vincent chuckled lightly.

"Is brother enjoying this?" he purred, his hand pulling off Gilbert's shirt, as it made its way down to his pants, where he undid the belt buckle, stopping there as he brushed it against the buldge in Gilberts pants. Gilbert let out a small breath of air, his grip on the sheets getting tighter, as he felt small tingles rush through him. Vincent continued to tease him, but wasn't sure how much longer he could stand out. Gilbert swallowed a lump in his throat, his hair already beginning to stick to his face, as a small bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. Vincent leaned up, licking it off as he smirked, his hands moving as he tugged Gilberts pants off, leaving him in just his boxers. "Big brother...…" he whispered out, almost in a moan like, as he took off his own clothes, leaving just his boxers on. Gilbert looked at him, his hair falling over his face lightly. Vincent climbed back onto the bed, pulling Gilberts boxers off, as he chucked them across the room, his eyes trailing down his body, landing on his already erect member. "My my brother." He murmured, brushing his hand across it. Gilbert had to hold himself back, from bucking his hips into his hand. "V-Vincent.." he mumbled out weakly. Vincent continued to play with his penis, before he noticed a small liquid leaking out of the tip, as he smirked, lowering his head as he trailed his tounge up the shaft of his penis, flicking his tounge against the tip. Feeling his body shudder, Gilbert clenched the sheets, shutting his eyes tightly. "Anything yet..Gil?" he whispered, blowing against his penis lightly. "N-No….nothing." Gilbert mumbled. Vincent trailed his hands down Gilberts sides, to his legs as he lifted them up, using one hand to remove his own boxers, as he crawled closer to him, rubbing their penis' together, as he shuddered lightly.

"I never was one to wait." He whispered, positioning himself, before thrusting himself into him, immediately feeling the tightness wrap around his penis, causing a moan of pleasure slip past his lips. Gilbert felt his younger brother penetrate him, though it didn't hurt like he thought it was going to, but those thoughts soon left his mind, as he felt Vincents hand wrap around his penis shaft, beginning to move up and down, all the while as he pumped inside him. Bucking his hips into Vincents, he couldn't help but let a small moan pass his lips, he couldn't help but enjoy this.

His hair was glued to his face from the sweat, their bodies almost sticking together. Vincent could feel his penis begin to swell inside him, as he could feel his climax coming soon. Gilbert gripped onto the sheets again, another moan pushing its way out of his lips, as he couldn't hold it back, feeling himself ejaculate, as his cum dripped onto Vincents hand. Slowing down slightly, Vincent smirked, lifting his hand to his mouth, as his tounge slipped out, licking his hand, before licking his lips. His hand gripping onto Gilberts hip, he pushed himself harder and deeper into his brother, his body shuddering, before he came inside of him, pausing a few moments to catch his breath before he pulled out, his cum dripping out of Gilbert, as he couldn't help but smirk down at his older brother. Gilbert weakly looked up at Vincent, his eyes falling closed. "Go to sleep brother." Vincent whispered into his brothers ear. Gilbert didn't need to be told twice, as he was out like a light before anything.

Vincent, fixed his hair, pulled on his clothes and threw the blanket over Gilbert's sleeping body, just as he heard the front door open. He walked out of Gilberts room, closing the door behind him. "Huh? Vincent? What are you doing here?" Oz asked, Alice walking in behind him. "Just visiting Nii-sama. Hes sleeping right now. So I wouldn't bother him." He said, placing a finger to his lips, winking. "Ta!" he said, before exiting the house.

"I don't trust that guy." Alice said, looking over at Oz, who was already opening Gilberts door. Peering in, it was just as Vincent had said, he was out cold. "Hes sleeping." He said, shutting the door as he looked over at Alice. They looked at each other for a moment. "Do you think…?" Alice started. "That they…" They both looked at the door before shaking their heads. "Nah.."


End file.
